Before Twilight: The Wolf Moon
by SonicFan2010
Summary: Years before the meeting with Bella, Edward's family moves to a strange town. Then blood starts to flow....!


**Authors notes: This is a story that takes place before Twilight. Edwards first adventures.**

Before Twilight

The Wolf Moon

by sonicfan2010

-----

Welcome to Wolfingtown, Ohio! Newest home of the Cullen family they go around the USA looking for places to live where it's cloudy. Also they are vegetarian vampires who eat animals but not humans blood. sSo they are good vampires.

Edward Cullen was a vampire but he doesn't like it here because everybody hates vapires for some reason? So nobody likes Edward and msot of the time he hangs out in his room and listens to his favorite band The Crux Shadows. He is a sad vampire because there are no other vampire families here. He tries to meet other vampires on the internet but there just kids pretending they are vampires.

One day Edward was talking to his sister while they ate dinner, a bucket of cow blood.

"Hey Edward you should try more to fit in the the humans" said Edwards sister.

"No sis humans hate us here" moaned Edward

"You need to wear human clothes they think your clothe are scary" she replies

Edward at this time is always wearing oldschool vampire clothes, a tuxedo suit with a black and red cape.

"no sister I want to dress like a real vampire!" he bellows.

She says "you look like a mondo dorkwad bro"

and Edward says "I don't know those humans words!"

"It means your a foolhardy jackenapes" she says.

Edward is offended and runs upstairs and slams the door! How can they hate their own vampire kind!! he thinks

----

At High School Edward only goes there 1 or 2 days a week because they can't go out when its sunny. And the teachers say "Why are you not here Mr. Cullen" and he says "ugh i'm sick" and they believe him because he's a pale guy. So there was this cheerleader girl and shes pretty wioth black hair and Edward would like her but she hates vampires! Her names Mina Shukugo and one day she walks up to him and is saying

"Hey vampire FREAK BOY"

Edward "why do you hate me i'm not a vampie!" says

"Ha ha then why you dress like Count Chocula hahaha!"

"Go away" mewls Edward

Theres a bunch of her bully friends now surrounding her and growling meanly. Edward would kill them all with vampire strength but doesn't because it will blow his cover. So he acted cool and walked away.

----

One night Edward was hungry so he went to a farm to drink a pig. He was enjoying the pig blood when he hears a man. A smelly redneck farmer jumped into the room and pointed a shot gun at him!

"Hawld it yew freek!" he spit "Yew stinkan vam-pah eating muh pig? I gonna shot yeah in yer head VAMPIRE SCUM"

He is jumped by a shadowy figure! The shotgun is bent in half. Then he gets punched almost half a mile.

"Huh who" said Edward

"Vampire" says the mysterious man

"Yeah i am " said Edward

"Me too! Cool!" the guy said stepping into the barnlight. "My names Tyrone, Tyrone Blood"

Tyrone was black dude unlike Edward who was a really really white dude.

Edward did a couteous bow "In the name of the night pleased to meet you my good man"

Tyrone said "Likewise sir, in the blood, good meeting to you."

That was a traditional vampire greeting.

Then the farmers and the other hillbillys were chasing them!

"Lets make like a vampire and fly" said Tyrone. This guy was hilarious.

So they jump into Edward's RX-7, it's red like blood. Then VROOOOOOMMMM they are out of there, but the farmers give chase in a rickety old truck!

They drove fast but farmer truck was on their tail like a hungry dog. "Oh no" said Tyrone but Edward had a plan.

"This is how vampires drive" he said then went into a corner and shifted into lower gear and hit the gas and they did a drift!!

"WOOOAH" went Tyrone

Almost they went out of control but Edwarsd was a master racer! The farmer truck tries to drift but flips over and crushes them all!

They both high five! This was the first adventure of 2 vampire pals.

----

Edward and Tyrone are vampire best buds, they hang out and Edwards happy to have a vampire friend. Tyrones family was killed in a mysterious accident he doesn't talk about.

Tyrone was a good hunter, he is vegetarian too! He was good at jumping on a big bird while in the air and biting it. He's a hungry guy, one time he could drink a whole bear.

After school they hanged out and jammed to Crux Shadows and played their favorite video game Castlevania: Symphony of the Night. But they noticed around town there were lots of anti-vampire signs. "Don't drink blood" said one, another one said "Vampires SUCK".

"These guys really hate vampires more than any town i seen" said Edward

They were walking past the church and the preacher was outside yelling about vampires for some reason.

He screamed "The vampire-sa are-a UNHOLY-ya!!! They must-AH be ah BURNED-ah in the FIRE!!"

The reverend Jack Wolfenac, enemy of vampires it seemed! The goths in town were nervous around him but not as much as the real vampires.

"He needs to chill" said Tyrone

----

3 weeks later Edward and Tyrone and Tyrones sister Mylyssa are playing vampire frisbee. It's where the frisbee is throwen at SOUND-BARRIER BREAKING SPEED and jumps in the air of 300 ft are required! A sport that can only be played by vampires in the dark secretly. Then all of sudden they are surrounded by the angry mob who held pitchforks and torches!

"WE HATE vAMPIRE!" they foamed loudly at the mouth.

The trio are forcibly shoved into the cathedral by 2 priests with giant wooden steaks. Reverand wolfenac and a large groups is there.

"Ha ha!" he said "Me must-ah purge the SIN from this tow-nah!" then threw down his bible and picked up a badass-looking guitar.

"Tonights sermon-AH is a musical hymn-AH!" he yelled!

Some other holy guys on stage play bass guitar and drums while the rev sings.

They play Bark At The Moon by Ozzy Ozborne! The crowds really into it and even the vampires can agree that it's awesome.

The preacher shreds the guitar furiously on a solo and the ceiling doors are opened! The moon is shining!

"Awwooooooo now let's BARK AT THE MOON!"

AND

EVERYBODY TURNS INTO A WAREWOLF!!!

"OH MY FANGS!" shoults Tyrone!

Warewolves the enemy of all vampires! Thinking fast edward punches a path to the door! The wolves attack them but are hit by vampire power!

tyone kicks down a wolf who jumped! Edward uppercuts a wolf into a glass Jesus window and then is trapped by 10 warewolves! He does a spinning cylone kick knocking them all out. They run outside and Edward gasps in horror!

THE WHOLE TOWN IS WAREWOLVES!!!

So its a hardcore battle to escape, four hundred or so warewolves run down the street at them! The vampires do fighting moevs of the night to stop them! Tyrone turns into smoke and appears behind 2 warewolfs and knocks their heads together! BONK! 20 wolves runs out of a building the are killed by a fighting vampire. Mylissa jumps in the air and stomps on a wolfs head at critical velocity! SPLATT! Edward throws a wolf into 50 other wolfs! CLUNK! Tyrone just slammed a wolf girls head through a wall of solid brick! KABLAM!

Too many wolves though there is no escape. Not really, as Edward just ran over them in his car and opened the door for his friends.

"Get in" he said

Tyrone jumped in but mMylyssa got grabbed by a wolf!

"NO DON'T EAT HER SHE'S ONLY TEN!" burst Tyrone

But the wolf was getting away at top speed! Edward chases while dodging wolves jumping attacks! One jumps on the car but gets its face cut off by windshield wipers! Edward uses window cleaner to clean off the blood!

"Cool man!!" said Tyrone excitedly.

VRROOOM VRROM he goes around a corner but failed the drift!! The car flips over 20 times and they jump out while in the air!!!

SMACK! the car crashes into the roof of the school gym!! Vampires land inside. And see the warewolf basketball team, looking hungry!!

Edward says cooly "Time to play VAMPIRE BASKETBALL!"

He runs to the trunk of his car and grabs the 2 claymores (swords). He throws one to tyrone and they're fighting warewolves! Wolves duck but sometimes the vampiers can hit them and chop off an arm or leg. Edward kicks a warewolf in the belly and cuts its head off. He shoots in the basket!

"3 POINTS" he yelled.

Tyrone is a slicing dicing machine and he cuts off a head of wolf, SLAM DUNKS IT!!

"WOOOOOO!!!" he cheered.

The wolves are HATING this. But are soon killed.

Wolf slop litters the gym floor the 2 vampires open the doors and see! Another 1000 wolves ready to kill them.

"Aw man I hate these guys" whined Tyrone.

So they retreat to the weight room while stabbing massive amounts of wolves to death. Tyrone crushes a wolfs head with a 400lb weight! SPLOK!

"This dude needs a spotter!" said Tyrone

Edward throws a large medicine ball at 10 wolfs. "It's Bowling for warewolves!!" Hitting them at light speed, they explode into chunks.

Edward fist pumps and says "STEEEEEE-RIKE!"

Then they see Mina Shuguka! She has long nails that can slice vampire hide!

"Hey FREAK BOY let's dance!" she barks.

But edward just punched her through the roof and her neck burst.

"Oh sorry I didn't MINA to do that ha ha ha" he chucked

Fighting through the school, ten thousand warewolves march to their death at the hands of 2 vampires! Finally they hear

"Nooo help me!" Its tyrones sister!

They run into the pool area.

"Hmmm nobody here said Edward"

Just then

WHHAABOOOMM!!!

Giant warewolf Jack Wolfenac! The boss of this clan! He grabs edward in his deadly mouth!

In the pool the fight is underwater but edward rips the wolfs head in half. The water is all red and gross.

"Now thats what i call a bloodbath" he said. Tyrone and him hi 5.

They let Mylyssa out of the cage (for wolf meals). Now that shes rescues they run to the car and drive home!

The most exciting night they ever had (so far).

----

2 days later they are moving out because the town is dead.

"We gotta leave before the fbi shows up" said Edward's dad.

Edward and Tyrone and Mylyssa ride in Edward's car while everybody else takes the bus. They speed away into the sunrise never to return.

Tyrone hands Edward a CD "It's a band called Bella Morte"

The music is awesome and dark.

"Hmm Bella I like that name" said Edward

END


End file.
